The Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) are establishing a standard for transmission and storage of video data primarily for use by computers. This proposed standard is detailed in the document "International Organization for Standardization", ISO-IEC JT(1/SC2/WG1), Coding of Moving Pictures and Associated Audio, MPEG 90/176 Rev.2, Dec. 18, 1990. The signal protocol is hierarchical or layered. Frames of video data are compressed in groups of, for example, 15 frames. Respective frames are either intraframe encoded (I frames), forward predictive interframe encoded (P frames) or forward/backward predictive interframe encoded (B frames). Each frame is divided into slices corresponding to horizontal image bands (e.g., 16 line stripes). The slices are segmented into macroblocks consisting of matrices of 16 by 16 pixels. The macroblocks are encoded in four 8 by 8 blocks of luminance values, and two 8 by 8 blocks of chrominance values (U and V signal components). Each of the 8 by 8 chrominance blocks are derived by horizontally and vertically subsampling component chrominance values representing respective 16 by 16 macroblocks. The signal protocol calls for a sequence layer for identifying the overall signal type, which layer includes a sequence start code and header information identifying, for example, picture size, pixel aspect ratio, picture rate, bit rate, buffer size, a number of flag bits, etc. Following the sequence layer is a group of pictures, GOP header which include a start code, a time code, a closed GOP flag, a broken link flag and extension data. The next layer includes a picture start code and picture header. The picture (PICT) header includes a temporal reference, picture coding type (I, P, B), buffer fullness, vector and pixel precision flags, variable length code identifiers and extension data. A slice start code follows the picture layer and includes a start code and a header identifying the slice. Following the slice layer is the macroblock layer which includes a start code and header data. The macroblock header data includes identifying indicia, quantizing information, type of encoding etc. The macroblock layer also includes motion vectors which are common to the six blocks of data in each macroblock, and encoded block data on a block by block basis. The compression algorithm involves predicting frames of video signal from prior frames of video signal and transmitting in compressed form, the differences between actual and predicted frames. Successively encoded frames are dependent on the correctness of prior encoded frames.
ADTV is a fully digital simulcast system that delivers high definition television (HDTV) in a single 6-MHz broadcast channel. It is currently being developed by the Advanced Television Research Consortium (ATRC). One of the primary design goals of ADTV is to deliver high-quality and robust digital HDTV service for terrestrial simulcast transmission. The ADTV system uses MPEG compression to permit transmission of HDTV signals within a 6-Mhz channel. However the ATRC has augmented MPEG by adding a custom higher layer structure (MPEG++Rev 1) to achieve sufficient signal robustness for transmission over noisy terrestrial transmission media. This augmentation includes the prioritization of MPEG data into a two tier high-priority (HP), low priority (LP) transmission scheme, and includes a transport protocol to support multiple data services, and to provide graceful degradation in receiver performance in the presence of transmission errors.
DirecTV is a fully digital system that delivers standard definition NTSC television to the home over a satellite channel. It is currently being developed by Thomson Consumer Electronics (TCE). It is similar to ADTV in that it uses MPEG data compression but it is not HDTV. This is a one tier system, for transmitting NTSC quality television signals